


i'll take your body to the moon

by huihannie (huichuu)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desperation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, i'm bad at writing smut pls send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huichuu/pseuds/huihannie
Summary: It's not like Jun thinks that Wonwoo's weak or defenseless – it's quite the opposite, really. Jeon Wonwoo's one of the strongest people he knows, and he'd have to be stupid think otherwise – but he's just worried that someone will take his endless kindness for granted and the thought ofanyonetaking advantage of that scares Jun to death.(or the one where Jun frets, Wonwoo forgets, and everyone else is just along for the ride)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but it's been almost a year and a half since I wrote it, so I'm hoping that posting it will motivate me to eventually finish it.
> 
> _originally titled **to the moon and back**_

It's been hours since the last time anyone's heard from Wonwoo, and Junhui is seriously starting to freak out. Wonwoo isn't the type to just leave the dorm without telling someone first; no, he knows the rules – hell, he was one who suggested them in the first place. No one's allowed to leave the dorm after 11:00 by themselves; it's not safe, especially in a city as large as Seoul. Wonwoo knows that. It's not like him; Wonwoo is usually very responsible and doesn't like causing any more trouble than strictly necessary. He normally would have texted by now to let someone know that yes, he's still alive and not dead in a ditch somewhere.

"Calm down, would you?" says Minghao, looking exasperated as he watches Junhui pace the length of the room for the fifth time in the last six minutes. "You're making me anxious. Wonwoo-hyung's fine. He probably just got caught in traffic or something. You know how bad it gets this late at night."

Rationally, Junhui knows that Minghao has a point, but that doesn't stop him from worrying anyway. He can't help it. Even though though he's not the alpha of their pack – that title belongs to Seungcheol, and Seungcheol only – the instincts to protect his own are still there, and every single one of them is screaming that something is not right.

"Has he responded to any of your texts yet?" asks Mingyu, yawning sleepily as he presses closer to Minghao's side.

Junhui knows he hasn't, but that doesn't stop him from checking anyway. Just in case.

* * *

 

 **To: Wonu**  
hey, where'd you go?  
sent May 20, 20:30

what time will you be back? cheol-hyung's  
treating us to barbecue tonight :)  
sent May 20, 20:58

wonuuuuu, stop ignoring me  
sent May 20, 22:23

Did something happen? Where are you?  
sent May 20, 23:15

Are you okay? You're kind of freaking me out  
sent May 20, 23: 34

Wonwoo???  
sent May 20, 23:57

* * *

 

"No." Junhui swallows hard, desperately trying to ignore the unease coiling in his stomach. "He hasn't."

He stares numbly at his phone and chews on his bottom lip. He can faintly hear Minghao murmuring something to Mingyu, but he can't be bothered to care.

"–hey, hey!" Minghao snaps his fingers in front of Junhui, making him jump with a start. "Pay attention, ge, because I'm only going to say this once."

"Wonwoo-hyung is an adult. Being a beta doesn't change that. He knows how to take care of himself. Even if he didn't, that doesn't give you the right to breathe down his neck like some overbearing alpha. Trust him a little, would you?"

"But he's a beta –"

"Don't start with me, Wen Junhui. Are you trying to imply that betas can't take care of themselves? That we need protecting from a big, strong alpha like you?" Minghao spits, words cutting into Junhui like daggers. "Want to test that theory?"

Junhui instinctively bristles at the blatant disrespect, growling low in the back of his throat. Minghao doesn't back down; he rises up to the challenge, meeting his gaze defiantly.

Mingyu frowns and puts a hand on the other beta's knee, shaking his head. "Hao, don't–"

"I'm not just going to let him talk about us like that, Mingyu! You know how much I hate that posturing bullshit!"

Junhui flinches at the sharpness of his tone and raises his hands in defeat, all the fight leaving his body just as quickly as it came. Minghao's right. Junhui's blowing things completely out of proportion, but he can't help it. He's just concerned. Wonwoo isn't the best judge of character; as stoic and seemingly aloof as he's prone to be, he trusts too easily and can't always read people properly – and Junhui's just afraid that some greasy alpha's going to come along and try to take advantage of that.

"No, no, you're right. I'm being an asshole. Sorry Minghao. I didn't mean to make you upset."

Minghao softens at the weariness at his tone, offering a small smile. "It's okay, ge. I know you're worried. Just try to be a little more considerate, okay?"

"Want to watch a movie with us while you wait?" Mingyu offers. "It'll keep your mind off him."

Junhui sighs, glancing at the clock on his phone. "Sure. It's not like I have anything better to do."

* * *

**To: Jeonghan-hyung**

are you still awake?  
_sent May 21, 24:01_

 **To: Wonwoo**  
I am now. What's up?  
_sent May 21, 24:02_

 

 **To: Jeonghan-hyung**  
srry can u come to the studio rn?  
_sent May 21, 24:02_

 

 **To: Wonwoo**  
Why? It's midnight, Wonwoo. Is everything alright?  
_sent May 21, 24:03_

 

 **To: Jeonghan-hyung**  
pls come, hyung ur the only person i  
can trust rn  
_sent May 21, 24:03_

 **To: Wonwoo**  
Wonwoo, seriously, what's going on? You're scaring me  
_sent May 21, 24:04_

  
**To: Jeonghan-hyung**  
can't explain pls hurry  
_sent May 21, 24:04_

 **To: Wonwoo**  
Okay, be there soon.  
_sent May 21, 24:04_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein jeonghan makes a discovery that he probably should have figured out years ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally! an update. i can't say that it's very long or thought out, but i'm just working with what i've already written lol

Jeonghan isn't entirely sure what he had been expecting when he arrived at the studio, but it definitely hadn't been this. The moment he steps into the building, he's hit by a wave of pheromones so strong that it sends him staggering backwards.

 

"What the hell?" he chokes, slapping a hand over his nose.

 

Jeonghan's never smelled a heat _this_ intense before. Not to say that he's had very much experience with anyone's heat but his own, but he can safely say that none of his have _ever_ reached this intensity. The scent's all wrong. He recognizes the familiar scent of sex and fertility – of desperation and want – but there's something else there too, an underlying chemical undertone that makes his stomach churn.

 

Even though this definitely isn't a natural heat, it affects Jeonghan all the same. Already, he can feel his own body reacting to the pheromones. There's heat rising to his cheeks and the familiar urge to nest – and yeah, Jeonghan isn't entirely sure what _he’s_ doing here when Wonwoo is more than capable of helping this poor omega out, what with him being a beta and all.

 

"Wonu-yah?" Jeonghan calls as he turns down the hallway leading to their practice room. "Where are you? Is everything okay?"

 

Wonwoo shouts something in response, but Jeonghan can't quite make out the words. There's an odd inflection to the younger's voice that he can't place, strained and lacking his usual composure. He sounds almost frightened, but that couldn't possibly be right. Jeonghan doesn't think he's ever seen Wonwoo truly _afraid_ before – nervous, maybe, and stressed for sure, but never frightened – and he'd be lying if he said that it didn't fill him with a sense of unease.

 

Jeonghan hesitates once he reaches the door. The pheromones are even stronger than before, and they make him feel dizzy and more than just a little lightheaded. He hopes Wonwoo doesn't ask him to stay for too long because he can already tell that if he gets too close to the omega in heat, it could trigger his own and Jeonghan _really_ doesn't want that to happen.

 

"Wonu-yah, what's going on?" Jeonghan demands, pushing aside any reserves he might have had and throwing the door open. "Who the hell's in heat–" a soft gasp falls from his lips, "–oh Wonwoo, _you didn’t.”_

 

Suddenly, everything falls into place. Jeonghan had noticed that Wonwoo didn't quite fit the standard description of a beta, but he'd just attributed to the fact that everyone was different in their own way. It explains why Wonwoo was always reluctant to sleep in the same room as any of the alphas and his aversion to talking about hierarchy and anything having to do with rank. Jeon Wonwoo was never a beta; he was just an omega pretending to be one.

 

Jeonghan doesn't see him at first, but when he does, his jaw drops. It's bad, worse than anything he's seen before. Wonwoo looks absolutely _wrecked_. He's shirtless, the heat radiating from his skin probably too much to handle, and his face is flushed, pupils dilated and eyes bright with fever.

 

"Wonwoo–"

 

Wonwoo whimpers at the sound of Jeonghan's voice but doesn't move. Jeonghan approaches him cautiously, his movements slow and deliberate to keep from startling the delirious omega. Wonwoo flinches anyway, curling up miserably in the corner of the room.

 

"Can hyung touch you, Wonu?" Jeonghan asks softly, kneeling down in front of him. "I just want to check your temperature."

 

It takes him a minute, but Wonwoo consents. There's tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, and Jeonghan knows he has to be careful. Wonwoo's in a very emotionally vulnerable state of mind; anything that he says or does is going to be taken to heart. If he's not careful, he could send Wonwoo spiraling into a hysterical fit and a meltdown is the last thing either of them need right now.

 

Jeonghan tentatively reaches out to touch Wonwoo's forehead, eyes widening with surprise when the younger immediately bares his neck, submitting easily under Jeonghan's hand. Even though logically, Jeonghan knows that he now technically ranks higher than Wonwoo because of his age, he can't shake the _wrongness_ of it all. PLEDIS has never been particularly big on pack hierarchy, but on paper and on a biological level – well, what they all thought was biological, that is – Wonwoo is supposed to be above him. As a beta, he fell right underneath Jun, the second oldest alpha in the pack, in terms of superiority, but now as an omega…he’s almost at the bottom of the hierarchy.

 

"Oh Wonwoo," Jeonghan says softly. "Why did you hide this from us? You know rank has never mattered to any of us. None of us would have treated you any different if we had known you were an omega."

 

"–was scared." Wonwoo chokes out, sniffling quietly. "Just because you g-guys wouldn't doesn't mean everyone e-else thinks the same w-way." He hiccups. "You know how badly omegas are treated in the industry. You know that better than anyone, hyung."

 

He has a point. It’s no secret that the music industry isn't kind to omegas. Jeonghan’s not stupid. He’s heard enough horror stories of omegas who have been ignored or mistreated by their companies simply because of their rank and has been on the receiving end of even more to know that.

 

“You’re right.” Jeonghan says. “I do know.” He takes a deep breath, trying to collect himself. “But that that’s not important right now.”

 

Jeonghan reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cellphone. “What’s important right now is that we get you some help. Let me just call Seungcheol–“

 

“ _No!”_ exclaims Wonwoo, wide-eyed and panicked. “You can’t tell him. No one can know, hyung.”

 

“But Wonwoo, you need someone to care of you and you know damn well _I_ can’t do it–“

 

“Hyung, _please_. This was an accident. I forgot to take my suppressants. It won’t happen again, I swear.”

 

Logically, Jeonghan knows that there’s no way to cover this up. Wonwoo’s pheromones are all over him, and while the alphas may not be able to place whose they are right away, it would be enough to tell them that the pheromones belong to someone within the pack. Not to mention the fact that the longer Jeonghan is exposed to Wonwoo’s pheromones, the more likely they are to trigger his _own_ heat. Both Seungcheol and Jisoo have his heat cycle memorized to a tee, and they’d know something was up if it started a week early or two. That doesn’t stop him from agreeing anyway. Jeonghan’s always had a soft spot for Wonwoo, and today is no different.

 

“Fine,” he relents begrudgingly. “I won’t tell Seungcheol. You have to tell someone in the pack though. Going to a heat center or a hospital is out of the question, and there’s no way in hell I’m letting you ride this out yourself. It’s too dangerous.”

 

Wonwoo flinches and recoils like he’s been hit at the prospect of asking one of his pack-mates for help, but Jeonghan doesn’t budge. He’s willing to do a lot of things for his pack, but putting one of his dongsaengs’ heath at risk is not one of them.

 

“Well, who do you chose?”

 

Wonwoo swallows hard, voice cracking as he answers, his voice so soft that Jeonghan has to strain to hear him.

 

“Junhui. I want Junhui.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i had to guess, there'll probably be one or two chapters left after this. i have a rough outline and a couple of drafts of where i was going to go with this so yeah look forward to that i promise i won't disappear again i have another au i want to write and the sooner i finish this one the sooner i can start that one lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things finally start moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie a filler chapter what a surprise

Junhui isn’t really sure what they’re watching anymore. He thinks it might be that one drama that Mingyu loves, but he’s not sure. He would ask Minghao, but the beta has long since fallen asleep. He’s snuggled against Mingyu’s side, snoring quietly into his mate’s chest. Mingyu doesn’t seem to be bothered; his eyes haven’t left the screen since it’s started, but Junhui catches him shifting ever so often to make sure that Minghao’s still comfortable and won’t get any cricks in his neck. It’s kind of the cutest thing Junhui’s ever seen.

It’s decidedly less cute an hour later when Junhui’s half-asleep himself and Mingyu suddenly reaches around Minghao to punch Junhui lightly in the shoulder. 

“Ow, Mingyu! What was that for?” Junhui yelps, clapping a hand over the sore spot. The exclamation makes Minghao stir, mumbling something quietly under his breath before he settles again. Mingyu shoots him a venomous look, and Junhui winces.

“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

Mingyu’s expression softens, and he shakes his head fondly. “It’s fine, Junnie. Your phone keeps vibrating. I think someone’s trying to get a hold of you.“

The words barely process before Junhui’s scrambling off the couch and grabbing his phone off the kitchen table, fingers fumbling as he tries to unlock it. True to Mingyu’s word, he’s gotten three missed calls and about a dozen texts in the past ten minutes

* * *

**To: Jun**

hey answer your phone it’s important

_sent May 22, 2:27_

**To: Jun**

You missed a call from Jeonghannie 

→ _May 22, 2:27_

**To: Jun**

shit you’re probably asleep rn aren’t you

_sent May 22, 2:29_

**To: Jun**

why isnt anyone answering their fucking phones jfc

_sent May 22, 2:29_

**To: Jun**

dammit jun we don’t have time for this

_sent May 22, 2:30_

**To: Jun**

You missed a call from Jeonghannie

→ _May 22, 2:30_

**To: Jun**

jun

_sent May 22, 2:31_

**To: Jun**

You missed a call from Jeonghannie

→ _May 22, 2:32_

**To: Jun**

jun it’s about wonwoo 

_sent May 22, 2:33_

**To: Jun**

ik this is gonna sound crazy but i swear im not making

this up but wonwoos an omega and hes about to go into heat

_sent May 22, 2:45_

**To: Jun**

and he wont let him call for help bc he only wants you and

im seriously freaking the fuck out bc i dont know what to fucking do

_sent May 22, 2:46_

**To: Jun**

i dont know how much longer i can stay in here i can hardly think straight

with all the pheromones in here

_sent May 22, 2:47_

**To: Jun**

jun please

_sent May 22, 2:47_

**To:  Jeonghannie**

fuck

_sent May 22, 2:50_

**To:  Jeonghannie**

i’m calling you

_sent May 22, 2:50_

* * *

“Fucking _finally_.” Jeonghan picks up on the first ring. His voice is strained and shaking, and Junhui can tell that he’s at his wits end. “Pick up your phone when I call you, asshole.”

“I was asleep, Jeonghan." 

“That’s Jeonghan- _hyung_ to you, Junhui, and I don’t care if you were sleeping. That doesn’t give you any excuse to be irresponsible.”

Even though Junhui knows that Jeonghan isn’t goading him on purpose – that the combination of adrenaline and anxiety is making him agitated – the accusation in his tone makes Junhui’s alpha bristle indignantly. He does his best to ignore it. Now isn’t the time to get into another argument. “Jeonghan, what the _fuck_ is going on?”

“I don’t have time to explain. You can ask Wonwoo himself late –“ Jeonghan pauses, and something shuffles into the background. “–shhh, I know, sweetheart. I’m talking to him right now. He’ll be here soon.” 

_“C-Can I talk to him?”_

“Jeonghan, give him the phone.”

“Not right now. It’ll only making things worse right now. You know that.”

“Jeonghan.”

 _“Hyung please–“_ Wonwoo lets out the most heart-wrenching whimper Junhui’s ever heard. It breaks his heart.

“No, Wonwoo.” Jeonghan exhales shakily, sounding pained. “We’re at the studio, Junhui. You have twenty minutes to get here before I call Seungcheol, got it?”

“Wait, let me speak to him first–“

“I mean it, Jun. Twenty minutes. That’s it.” 

The moment Jeonghan hangs up, Junhui springs into action. He gets dressed in record time and shoves everything he thinks he might need into his jacket pockets, just barely remembering to shout a hasty goodbye to Mingyu before he’s sprinting out the door. 

Junhui runs faster than he ever has in his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this is taking me so long to update. i have an idea of where i wanted this fic to go, but actually writing it is a nightmare, especially since it's been almost a year in the half in the making. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~i highkey want to delete it because this is such an old fic and i wrote most of it ages ago so it's Not Good, but i said i'd finish it so i won't~~
> 
>  
> 
> i promise my writing isn't always this forced and awful i'm just trying to commit to writing things for once instead of giving up and either orphaning or deleting fics whenever i run into writer's block
> 
> thanks for sticking with me and my silly fic ❤︎


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein jun is a questionably Good Alpha, jeonghan is almost outmom-ed, and wonwoo…well, you'll see // basically some world building and also some shenanigans
> 
> not beta'd; will be proofread and polished eventually 
> 
> see end note for warnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update so soon? yeah, i know i'm just as surprised as you guys ~~it was really because so many people have been commenting nice things and idk it made me really happy and inspired me to write some more~~
> 
>  
> 
> but uh yeah this was supposed to be the last chapter, but i ended up rambling again and the chapter went everything except for where i wanted it to go, so…yeah. there'll probably be one more chapter and _maybe_ a bonus jihancheol chapter. it kind of just depends lol
> 
> this isn't normally how i write heat fics either. like i kind of keep forgetting it was a thing even though it's kind of a Huge Deal to the plot?? idk

 

Wonwoo can’t remember the last time he felt this miserable. He feels lightheaded and feverish, and even the slightest of movements is enough to make his head spin. He whimpers quietly and presses closer to Jeonghan’s side, a silent plead for any kind of contact to lessen the aching hunger inside of him.  
****

“Hyung, it _hurts_.” Wonwoo’s voice cracks, and he shudders as another wave of heat washes over him. “Make it stop.”

 

Jeonghan makes a sympathetic sound and cards his fingers through Wonwoo’s hair, scratching lightly at his nape. It’s a welcomed distraction; the sensation gives him something to focus on, something to ground himself long enough for Junhui to arrive. A small wistful part of Wonwoo wishes that Jeonghan would scruff him instead – would squeeze the back of his neck until Wonwoo submits – but he knows that he won’t. Not when he’s still uncertain of where they stand in terms of rank.

 

Despite everything, Wonwoo can tell that Jeonghan is far more unsettled by their sudden switch in dynamic than he lets on. Why wouldn’t he? Pack hierarchy has never been something that’s been particularly enforced in their company – or at least to the extent that is typically considered “conventional” anyway – but that doesn’t negate instinct.

As the oldest omega, Jeonghan is naturally more attentive to the emotional and physical wellbeing of his pack-mates than anyone else. He takes care of them, makes sure that everyone feels comfortable and content, and knows what to do when they aren’t. He can instinctively tell when another omega is about to go into heat or when an alpha is approaching rut and everything else in between, but he’s nowhere near as in tune with the betas. 

 

Betas aren’t wired the way alphas and omegas are: they’re far more independent. They aren’t hindered by heat cycles or the innate need to bond, which makes them a neutral third party of sorts. Betas are mediators, the peacekeepers of the packs. They can assume the role of “alpha” or “omega” as needed.

 

As a beta, Wonwoo fell right underneath Junhui in the chain of command, meaning that he leaned more toward alpha than omega and was treated as such. Because of that, Jeonghan has always been a little less preoccupied with him. Not to say that he ignored him or disregarded him in the slightest because Jeonghan would never, but he doesn’t coddle or fuss over him the same way he does the others.

 

Now though, without Wonwoo’s suppressants and scent-blockers to squash down everything that makes him an omega, Jeonghan is suddenly much more privy to the instinctive bond shared between them. He’s probably overwhelmed, caught between the inherent need to protect one of his own but also held back his subconscious conditioning to identify Wonwoo as a beta. 

 

The thought of it alone is enough to make Wonwoo feel sick, stomach lurching with the overwhelming guilt. _You’ve really fucked up this time, Jeon. You shouldn’t have called him. You should have just taken care of this yourself. You didn’t have to bring him into this. Stupid, stupid, stu –_

 

“Hey,” Jeonghan says suddenly, pulling Wonwoo from the whirlwind of his thoughts. “I don’t know what you’re thinking about, but stop it. You have nothing to feel sorry for.”

Wonwoo wants to protest, wants to tell Jeonghan that that’s not true, but all he can manage is a choked sob and new tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. He’s so tired. Tired of meticulously taking his suppressants every day, tired of dousing himself in scent-blockers and cologne, tired of waking up every day and pretending to be something he’s not. 

 

“H-Hyung?” Wonwoo mumbles softly. “Will you hug me? Please?”

 

Jeonghan’s gaze softens and holds his arms open, letting Wonwoo curl up beside him. He doesn’t say anything when the younger omega presses his face into the crook of his neck and cries, just rubs his back comfortingly and pets his hair – and if Wonwoo’s scent starts to make Jeonghan feel a little dizzy himself, well, he’ll just cross that road when he gets there.

 

Junhui should be here any minute now anyway.

* * *

“Where is he?” Junhui demands as he burst into the building, red-faced and panting heavily. “I need to see him.”

Jeonghan wasn’t exaggerating when he said that things were bad. He can smell Wonwoo everywhere, but it’s _wrong_. On most days, Wonwoo’s scent reminds Junhui of rain, sweet and refreshing, a subtle breath of fresh air after a long day. Today is not one of those days.

 

Today, Wonwoo smells overwhelmingly of sex and pheromones, the sickeningly cloying scent of his heat overpowering everything else. There’s something else there too, something that distinctly bitter and medicinal, and it makes Junhui’s skin crawl. 

 

“He’s in the other room.” Jeonghan gestures toward the door with his thumb. “He had a little meltdown a couple of minutes ago, but I managed to calm him down. He’s dozing right now.”

  
Even though Jeonghan sounds more collected than he did on the phone, the slightly distant look in his eyes and the redness of his cheeks doesn’t sit well with Junhui. There’s no way he isn’t affected by the sheer amount of pheromones filling the room, not when Junhui’s already starting to feel the effects himself.

 

“Jeonghan-hyung, do you want me to call someone to pick you up? I don’t think it’s safe for you to walk back to the dorm by yourself.”

 

Jeonghan stares at him for a second before shaking his head. “No, I’m fine.” He gives Junhui a small smile. “I need to take a shower first. I promised Wonwoo I wouldn’t tell anyone except for you, and Seungcheollie and Jisoo would smell him on me in a heartbeat if I called them right now.”

 

“But–“

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Jeonghan stops him mid-sentence. “Seriously, it’s okay. It’s not as bad as it looks. I’ll sleep it off in one of the practice rooms.”

 

“I don’t know, hyung. That sounds kind of risky…”

 

“I’ll lock the door from the inside.” 

 

Junhui still doesn’t look convinced.

 

Jeonghan sighs, “Junhui, I’m not the one you should be worrying about right now. Go take care of Wonwoo. He needs you more than I do.”

 

“Promise you’ll call and let me know before you leave?” 

 

Another exasperated sigh. “ _Yes,_ Junhui, I will call you. Can I go now?”

 

“And if I don’t pick up, do you promise you’ll call one of the other hyungs to come get you?”

 

Jeonghan rolls his eyes. “I don’t know how Wonwoo puts up with you. You’re such a piece of work.”

 

Junhui growls warningly. “ _Jeonghan_.” He lets a little bit of his Alpha voice slip in, and Jeonghan bristles.

 

“That’s not fucking fair, and you know it.” He accuses, but there isn’t any heat behind the words. “Just because you’re an alpha doesn’t change the fact that I’m your hyung. Don’t do that again.”

 

“Please, hyung.”

“Okay, _fine_. I’ll call someone. Are you happy now?”

 

Junhui is. 

 

The corners of Jeonghan’s mouth quirk into a small smile, and he reaches up to ruffle Junhui’s hair. “Thank you for looking out for me. Take good care of Wonu, okay?”

 

“I will.”

 

“You better.” Jeonghan’s expression hardens immediately. “If I find out that you hurt him in _any way_ , it’s over for you, understand?”

  
Junhui knows Jeonghan well enough to know that he’s not playing around. He swallows hard and nods, and the menacing look leaves almost quickly as it comes, replaced with a bright smile.

 

“You’re a good Alpha, Junie. Let me know how everything goes!”

  
And with that, Jeonghan’s gone. Junhui slowly blinks and tries to wrap his head around what just happened. _Jesus_. He doesn’t have time for this.

 

Walking over to the room Wonwoo’s in, Junhui takes a deep breath, trying to calm the anxiety coiling deep in his gut, and opens the door.

 

 _Here goes nothing_.

 

* * *

Wonwoo vaguely registers the sound of the door opening, but he can’t be bothered to move. He’s so _hot_. What had previously been a dull flame has finally roared to life, making his blood run hot and fire shoot down his veins. He’s walking the fine line between sleep and consciousness, just barely on the cusp of dozing off completely but still very much aware of what’s going on around him.

 

“Wonwoo.”

 

That’s Junhui’s voice. Wonwoo’s reaction is instantaneous; his eyes fly open, heart jackknifing his chest. A desperate whimper tears its way out of his throat, an ugly sound that has Junhui kneeling at his side immediately.

 

“ _Junhui.”_

 

Wonwoo doesn’t stop to think for a second, just acts solely on instinct, when he throws himself into Junhui’s arms and buries his face in his neck. He nuzzles against the alpha’s collarbones, mewling shamelessly as he rubs as much of himself against Junhui as he possibly can, trying to get as much of Junhui's scent on him as possible.

 

“Want you so bad,” Wonwoo murmurs, speaking more to himself than Junhui. “Been thinking about you all day.”

 

Thanks to Jeonghan, his pheromones had been momentarily subdued, not quite as strong in the presence of another omega. But with Junhui here, holding him in his arms, all Wonwoo could focus on was the pressing need to mate.

  
“Wonwoo, we need to talk about this…”

 

“Talk about what?” The omega frowned, tugging impatiently at Junhui’s jacket. “Take this off.”

Junhui obliged, unzipping the zipper and letting Wonwoo push it off his shoulders. “Well, for starters, you’re an omega.”

“That’s true,” Wonwoo agrees absently. He’s starting to get wet again, slick slowly seeping through his boxers. It’s unpleasant, to say the least. 

 

“You’ve been pretending to be a beta for the past two years.”

 

“Unfortunately.” Wonwoo shifts to nip lightly at Junhui’s neck, sucking on the soft skin hard enough to bruise. “You smell good.”

 

Junhui growls lowly, hands moving to rest on Wonwoo’s waist. “ _Jesus,_ Wonwoo, you can’t just do stuff like that.”

 

“But it’s true.”

 

He says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, like those words don’t hold any kind of weight at all. _You smell good._ This Wonwoo, Junhui is starting to realize, is much more honest and open than he normally is. 

 

“Can I kiss you, Junie?” Wonwoo asks, shyly peeking up at Junhui through his fringe. “I know you’re worried that you’re taking advantage of me, but I promise you’re not. I _want_ you. I think about it all the time.”

 

“Wonwoo, you’re going into heat–“

 

The omega whines as another wave of heat washes over him, shuddering. “N–Not just the heat. I want to h-hold your hand and make you sm–“ his voice cracks a little “– _ile_ when you’re sad. I like hearing you laugh because you scrunch up y-your nose and your eyes crinkle up, and it’s really _cute_ –“

 

He flushes red and hides his face in the crook of Junhui’s neck, mumbling the rest of the sentence too quickly for Junhui to make out. “–anditmakesmekindofwanttokissyou.”

 

“Sorry, what was that?” It takes a second for Wonwoo to realize that Junhui isn’t teasing him. He’s being completely sincere, his eyes soft and gentle. “You were speaking too fast for me to understand.”

 

“It makes me really want to kiss you,” says Wonwoo sheepishly. He moves to cover his face with his hands, but Junhui stops him.

 

“Hey, no, don’t be embarrassed.” Now it’s Junhui’s turn to turn a little pink. “I kind of want to kiss you too.”

* * *

Wonwoo doesn’t kiss like any other omegas Junhui’s kissed before. Given, Junhui’s experience with kissing _anyone_ is admittedly scarce – he kissed a girl back in junior high once and a couple of boys during his trainee days – but none of them were anything like _this_.

 

“Wonwoo, _please.”_ Junhui can’t quite keep the whine out of his voice when they pull apart. “Wonwoo–“

 

He isn’t quite sure what he’s asking for, but whatever it is, he wants it. He wants it _so, so, so_ much. He’ll take whatever he can get, just as long as Wonwoo’s the one giving it to him.

 

“You’re noisy,” Wonwoo comments, eyes dancing with mirth as he stares down at Junhui’s dazed expression. “It’s cute.”

 

Junhui doesn’t know how he’s managing to look so composed when Junhui feels like he’s personally about to burst at the seams. He can smell Wonwoo’s arousal as clear as day, can smell the desire and the desperation and the _want_ rolling off him in waves, but there’s nothing on the omega’s face indicating that he’s losing control.

 

_Well, we can’t have that, now can we?_

 

“I’ll show you _cute_ ,” Junhui grumbles, pouting at the way Wonwoo snorts at the statement.

 

Cupping his hand around the back of Wonwoo’s neck, Junhui pulls him back down for another kiss. His hands wander down Wonwoo’s sides, brushing against the bare skin and making him squirm and gasp. 

 

If possible, Wonwoo’s scent grows sweeter, and it makes Junhui’s cock twitch with interest. It’s been a long time since the last time he’s helped an omega through their heat, and the alpha in him is ecstatic to finally have a proper partner.

  
“Can I…?”

 

Junhui tugs impatiently at Wonwoo’s shorts, too far gone to find the words he wants to say. Wonwoo gets the message all the same, leaning back to hurriedly divest himself of what little clothes he had left, making a pleased sound in the back of his throat when Junhui does the same.

 

Wonwoo lets Junhui switch their positions, doesn’t protest when Junhui gently eases him onto his back on the mat on the floor. It’s not particularly comfortable, but he can’t find it within himself to complain when Junhui settles between his legs.

 

“ _Fuck,_ you’re so wet.” Junhui breathes, eyes wide with disbelief and full of wonder. “Oh Wonwoo…” He licks his bottom lip, hungrily drinking in the sight of the thin sheet of slick coating the omega’s thighs. “I’m going to devour you whole.”

 

He pauses for a second, dropping his gaze to Wonwoo’s cock, flushed and hard against his stomach, before glancing back at Wonwoo’s face. Wonwoo almost laughs at the frustrated little whine the alpha makes before Junhui suddenly hikes his legs over his shoulders and ducks his head between Wonwoo’s thighs.

 

“I’m gonna eat you out now, okay?” 

 

Junhui doesn’t give him time to respond before he licks a broad stripe over Wonwoo’s hole, chuckling quietly at the litany of swear words that fall from Wonwoo’s lips, thighs quivering at the sensation. Junhui repeats the action again, the taste of Wonwoo heavy on his tongue as he sucks at Wonwoo’s rim.

 

He can tell that Wonwoo doesn’t really need any prep, that his heat has made him loose enough for Junhui to slip inside without hurting him, but he takes his time all the same. Junhui gently presses his index finger inside of Wonwoo, and then another, fucking them into him in tandem with his tongue.

 

“ _Junie!”_ Wonwoo chokes out, his voice higher than normal as he tries to push back against Junhui’s fingers. “G-Give me another. I can take it.”

 

Who is Junhui to deny Wonwoo of what he wants? He eases a third finger beside the first two and spreads them wide, marveling at the way Wonwoo keens at the feeling. Junhui rhythmically begins to pump them inside and grins triumphantly when he finds Wonwoo’s prostate, making the poor omega jerk almost violently. He looks gorgeous like this, stretched wide around Junhui’s fingers, wet and dripping. 

 

“J–J–“ Wonwoo’s stammering now, his breathing quick and heavy, and he cards one of his hands through Junhui’s hair, tugging just shy of hard enough to hurt. The other falls to his side, fingers scrambling uselessly at the mat in a desperate attempt to find purchase on _something_. 

 

The alpha in Junhui growls at the sight and spurs Junhui on as he works his tongue in time with his fingers, collecting the little streams of slick that trickle from Wonwoo’s entrance. He can tell that Wonwoo’s already getting close, his muscles spasming with every thrust of his fingers and every flick of his tongue, letting out frantic little gasps that slowly begin to increase in volume by the second.

 

“Junie, s-stop, I’m about to c-come–“ Wonwoo whimpers, shoving weakly at Junhui’s shoulder. “Jun _hui!”_

 

Junhui doesn’t stop his relentless assault; if anything, he only gets worse. He makes sure to hit Wonwoo’s prostate dead-on with each thrust, lapping wetly at his hole, until Wonwoo comes with a shout of “ _Fuck Junhui!”_ and paints his stomach with his own cum. 

 

“You’re such an asshole,” Wonwoo pants as Junhui pulls back, glaring half-heartedly at the alpha through teary eyes. “I told you to stop.”

Junhui gives him a sheepish smile as he wipes his face with the back of his hand. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it.” He contemplates the slick and spit coating his skin thoughtfully before licking it off, smirking at the appalled look on Wonwoo’s face.  “You taste good.”

 

Wonwoo grimaces, lip curling with disgust. “Oh my _god_ , Junhui. Don’t even think about trying to kiss me again after that. That’s fucking nasty.”

 

“That’s so mean, Wonu-yah.” Junhui pouts, feigning hurt. “I just ate you out and gave you the best orgasm of your life, and _this_ is how you repay me?”

 

“Don’t get full of yourself. I’ve had better.”

 

Wonwoo yelps when Junhui suddenly lunges forward, slamming his palms on either side of Wonwoo’s head. There’s a vicious snarl on the alpha’s face, his teeth bared intimidatingly close to Wonwoo’s throat.

 

“You shouldn’t say things like that, omega.” Junhui grits out, voice low and dangerous. _His Alpha voice._ “It could get you in a lot of trouble, talking about other alphas when I’m here.”

 

There’s a wild, almost feral look in Junhui’s eyes that makes shivers run down Wonwoo’s spine, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He knows that this isn’t _his_ Junhui he’s dealing with right now but rather jealous alpha Junhui drunk off sex and heat pheromones, but Wonwoo can’t help but be intrigued. If Wonwoo were smart, he would apologize and let Junhui fuss over him like a good little omega should, but then again, Wonwoo’s never had a very good sense of self-preservation.

Wonwoo wants to see how hard he can push Junhui before he snaps. He wants to know how far he can go before Junhui’s patience wears thin, so, naturally, he does just that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: as this is an abo fic, there are moments that could potentially be seen as dub-con, but i promise they weren't written with the intention of being so. _please let me know if i need to tag anything._
> 
> …so that happened. idk why all of my abo stuff always ends up so nasty and unsexy, but it just does. i think it's because i'm subconsciously trying to compensate for the fact that i keep forgetting that cocks are a thing that exist when i write smut  
> (；・∀・) i swear i'm trying my best y'all omg
> 
> thanks for reading ❤︎


End file.
